marvel_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Spider-Man (Shmoe Gravois)
Entering The Sim From The Comics Spider-Man came to the Xavier Institute, looking for help. He had once again bonded with the Venom symbiote, and wanted to use it to help defeat Apocalypse, whom was attacking the planet. As nobody knew Apocalypse better than the X-Men, he joined with the X-Men, even becoming a teacher of the institute. The X-Men, along with several other heroes, were able to defeat the enemy, and move forward in the world. Spider-Man though, was slowly losing control of the symbiote, and was Venoming out from time to time. Nightcrawler and Shadowcat joined together, and were able to stop Spider-Man, and remove his symbiote at the same time. By dong so, the two also learned who he really was. This also started a bit of a spark between Peter and Kitty; as she had a new sense of just who Spider-Man really was. Spider-Man would go on to join the Avengers, and help them out when not cleaning up the streets. He comes in, not married to Mary Jane Watson History Symbiote Invasion Shortly after Apocalypse was defeated, the world was invaded by symbiotes. Spider-Man, as the expert on the subject, tried his best to let the heroes know just how to fight back against this threat. He, however, ended up coming infected with a symbiote, after Shard had put it on him to save his life. Spider-Man cursed her for putting one on him, and left her in tears with his words. Oddly enough, the experience ended up bringing Shard and Peter closer together, and even started a romantic relationship. The symbiote though, proved too great for even Spider-Man to fight back, and it took over his mind. It was a special breed of symbiote, that was able to gain the powers of all those that it or it's decendents infected. Spider-Man ended up infecting several others, and combined their symbiotes with his own, making it so he was more and more powerful. He eventually had over a hundred symbiotes covering him, consuming him completely. The Avengers and X-Men worked together, and were able to over power the mega symbiote, and put Spider-man down hard. The public, was now more than ever against Spider-Man. Shard stook by Peter, and they soon learned that Shard was pregnant. They were both fooled into thinking that Peter was the father at first, but in reality, Mr Sinister had impregnated Shard in hopes of creating a superior mutant. Spider-Pryde Peter and Shard broke up after several complications arose, and the two went their separate ways. Shard went back to dating Nightcrawle r, while Peter started up a romantic relationship with Kitty Pryde. Kitty and Peter slowly started to warm up to each other, before finally going head on in, and falling in love with one another. The two would be together for several months, spending their civilian time together, while working in costumes as well. It was a difficult romance at times, as Kitty and Spider-Man had to try their hardest not to show great concern for one another on the battle field. But as Spider-Man was associated with the X-Men, though not all knew who he really was, this was difficult at times. The two did, however, manage to find a way to make it work, and made sure they were always there for each other. Mask on, or mask off. The Young and the Spidey Peter and Kitty were getting along great, that was, until Mary Jane Watson returned to town. She and Peter's past, was something that proved rather difficult for Kitty to deal with. Peter as well though, seemed to still have feelings for his old flame, trying to put them aside for his current love. Things got complicated though, when Harry Osborn also returned to town. Harry and Mary Jane started dating, causing a bit of jealousy to arise in Peter over the relationship; as Peter with Kitty caused some jealousy with Mary Jane. After an attack by he Green Goblin on Peter, Mary Jane, and Harry, Kitty showed up to help out. Kitty saw how Peter was very concerned about Mary Jane, and took it as him still having feelings for her. Peter followed her back to the Xavier Mansion, telling her he only loved her, but she told him she needed some space. Peter would shortly after that be abducted by a splinter group of Skrull agents, and replaced with a Skrull. The Skrull Peter went on to break up with Kitty Pryde, hoping to cause a bit of tension between the X-Men and Avengers. The Skrull Peter would also break up Mary Jane and Harry Osborn, driivng Harry into a deep depression that caused him to revert back to the Green Goblin persona, which would help with the Skrull's objectives. The Skrull would date Mary Jane, keeping her close to keep the X-Men hating Spider-Man for hurting Kitty. The Skrull though, would catch a virus intended for mutants, and due to his Skrull physiology, it effected him differently. Instead of stripping him of powers, like everyone else, it actually increased his spider powers, and transformed him into a Man-Spider. Man-Spider would attack several people, before the Avengers were able to lock him up in SHIELD custody. He would break out though, and attack the X-Men once more. Fortentley, he was stopped before anyone was greatly harmed, and given the cure for the mutant virus. Apocalypse Again! After his failed attempt from before, Apocalypse returned to try and conquer the world. Only this time, he was trying to turn everyone into mutants. Spider-Man, fearing that not everyone who gained new powers, would also gain new responsibilities to use those powers wisely, helped join the fight against Apocalypse. It was a long, grue ling series of battles, that even saw Magneto and Sinister joining Apocalypse in his quest. Kitty Pryde had stumbled upon the plans of Magneto and Apocalypse's alignment, and was captured by Magneto to keep her from talking. Spider-Man was able to assist in saving her from near death, and the Avengers and X-Men were able to join together to insure no more mutants were on Earth than there should be. The Skrull was eventually outted, and the real Spider-Man was saved, but not until six months passed. The real Peter survived, simply on the hope that Kitty and him could still be together when he got out. Kitty, who had remained single this whole time, was estatic to find out that she wasn't really dumped by the love of her life, but by a Skrull. The two started dating once again, finding out that the Skrull and Kitty had never even kissed. Sentinels & Ultron Things didn't stay peaceful for Peter and Kitty long, as Sentinels started attacking the planet, aiming to not just take out mutants, but humans as well. Humans were only bound to develop an X-Gene eventually, and had to be eliminated. At the same time, Ultron was growing in power, having takenover the Vision, and using him as he saw fit. Peter's responsibilities wit h the Avengers increased, causing less time for him and Kitty. The two understood the responsibilities each had, and were able to keep their relationship strong inspite of that. The sentinels attacked city after city, before the X-Men were able to stop Nimrod and Mastermold from continuing their plans. The Avengers assisted in stopping several key Sentinels, making the allegiance between the X-Men and the Avengers very important. Spider-Man worked as a go between at times, due to his closeness with the X-Men. Spider-Man's job wasn't done though, as he went with a group of Avengers, to battle against an army of Ultrons, as well as the Vision. The Avengers worked together, and through the perils fight, were able to defeat the army of Ultrons. However, this came at the cost of the Vision sacraficing his own life for this to be done. Mutant Power Law In light of Sentinels attacking so many people, and who's creation was made as a result of mutants, mutants were blamed for what happened. NYC was put under a new law to make it so no mutant could publically use their powers, inicluding those who's powers caused a physical mutation. This time period, caused Kitty and Peter to have to help each other even more, as Peter was working for a newspaper that was publically against mutants, and Kitty was publically known as a mutant. Peter stood by Kitty, and helped her by giving her a shoulder to lean on as Peter, and someone to fight along side her against this injustice as Spider-Man. The Avengers were able to get the law removed, resulting in Peter and Kitty embracing in knowing that no matter what happened, they would always be together. Giving Up and Retaking the Role Role Given Up Due to several conditions, the RPer gave up the role of Spider-Man, and later took up Captain America. After over a year away though, he returned to the role. Spider-Man 2.0 Brand New Spider Peter now, after a canon timeline move up and a change in players, has a completely cleaned out history. All the events he engaged in have been wiped away, and he comes out of the comics just post Siege, working for Horizon Labs. As Spider-Man, he's a member of the FF, two different Avengers teams, and does his solo career. He helps out at Avengers Academy, as he is after all a former teacher, and does what he does best. He has made ammends with his clone, Kaine, who has taken up the Scarlet Spider mantle. While at the Baxter Building one night, Spider-Man was visited by several X-Men and Avengers, that had come to access Reed Richard's computers in hopes of defeating Kang who had recently been attacking different hero groups, and had even killed Commander Rogers. While at the Baxter Building, Spidey helped the other heroes gain access to Reed's files, but ended up in a fight with the Scarlet Centurians, clones that belonged to Kang's army. Spider-Man and the other heroes did battle with the Centurians, and were able to defeat them barely. However, tragedy struck when his spider-sense went off, alerting him of a danger that was about to strike Franklin Richards. Spider-Man quickly pushed Franklin out of the way, and was suddenly hit by an atomizer ray, completely atomizing Spider-Man in the most painful way possible, killing him instantly. It wasn't until a plan by Captain America (Bucky), was put into place was Spider-Man saved. Bucky had sent X-Force and the Secret Avengers into the future to fight Kang, defeating him in his home time. While there, the black ops groups were able to learn of a way to move Spider-Man and the various other heroes that had died out of the time stream the second before they died, making it so they were never killed, but also wouldn't disturb the timeline. As such, Spider-Man was able to be alive once more, and continue on his adventures. AvX The Phoenix Force was baring down on Earth, and took sevearl X-Men as its hosts. The Phoenix FIve ended up taking over the world, in a way, declaring mutant superiority. Captain America (now Steve Rogers once again), took exception with the mutants forcing their agenda on everyone else. As such, a war broke out between the Avengers and X-Men, one of which that Spider-Man was caught up in. It was learned that defeating one member of the Phoenix Five would cause them to lose their power, and have it split up between the remaining members. After Namor's fall, several Avengers had been thrown into Magik's Limbo dimension (a Hell diminsion), and kept there as prisoners. As the X-Men saw it, the Avengers were just going to cause problems if they didn't do this. Captain America put out a plan for an extraction team to help get the captured Avengers out of Limbo. Spider-Man, was one of the captives, but during the rescue mission, after he had been freed, he was able to trick Magik and Colossus to fight each other, making both of them fall and lose their Phoenix Force powers. After four of the Phoenix Five members had fallen, Cyclops was left with all of the Phoenix Force, and was consumed by its power, turning into the Dark Phoenix. The Avengers, along with the X-Men, were able to defeat him, but not before Cyclops killed Charles Xavier. In the wake of the Avenger and X-Men War, Captain America disbanded the New Avengers, welcoming several of them onto his main roster. Spider-Man, was one of the members that was moved to the main roster perminantly. Superior Spider-Man After the events of AvX, Spider-Man started to pursue a romantic relationship with Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers). The two of them hadn't gotten serious yet, but things were starting to pick up. In the wake of all of this, Doctor Ocotpus was dying, and hatched a plan to take over New York City with Octobots, leaving behind a legacy to safe guard the city as he saw fit. Spider-Man lead a group of Avengers against Doc Ock, and were able to destroy all the Octobots and release the city from Octavious's control. Not to be outdone, Otto hatched his back up plan, and was able to switch bodies with Peter, gaining all of Peter's memories, powers, and life. Peter, now in Dr Octopus's body, tried to switch back, but was unable to. He was, however, able to make Otto re-experience everything Peter ever did, but now with an understanding of why he did it. Otto finally learned the lesson of With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility. As Peter died in Otto's body, Otto made a vow to not be a villain, and to carry on Peter's legacy. But with his vast intellect, he would be a more efficient Spider-Man. He would be the Superior Spider-Man. Unknown to Otto, Peter was able to transfer part of himself over to his body once again, but was stuck in an area of his mind that couldn't control his body but for brief instances. Ghost Peter vowed to get control of his body again someday, though he didn't know how he would do it. Things didn't settle down for very long, as shortly after the Avenger and X-Man war (AvX), Mephisto started targetting all of the various hero groups. Spider-Man, was swept up in that predicament along with several other members of the main team of Avengers. Spider-Man and the Avengers learned of high suicide rates that were happening at Melinda's Diner, and went to investigate. Upon investigation, they found Mephisto making deals with people to end their suffering and depression in exchange for their souls. The Avengers battled Mephisto off, being able to stop him from gathering any more souls for the day, but were unable from preventing Mephisto from getting some of the souls he came for, or discovering how Mephisto was able to make everyone sad enough to sell their souls. The Avengers took it upon themselves to return to Melinda's Diner, and again found themselves wrapped up in the depression wave, just like everyone else. Only this time, they noticed something out of place; the Wings of Needless Sorrow. The Avengers were able to disrupt the Wings enough to make them no longer active, prompting Mephisto to drag the Avengers down into his Hell dimension. Once in Hell, Mephisto informed them all that he would not release them unless they agreed to do one task for him in the future, to the best of their abilities. If they did not make the deal, they would remain in Hell forever. Spider-Man, along with Spider-Woman, agreed to the terms. As Spider-Man saw it, they could do no good being stuck in Hell, and the good he could do would out weigh whatever Mephisto made him do. With the Spiders agreeing to the deal, Mephisto returned all the Avengers back to Earth. Mephisto cashed in on his deal a few weeks later, having the Spiders, along with Iron Patriot who had also made a similar deal while with SHIELD, attack the Baxter Building to kill the Fantastic Four. The Avengers, SHIELD members, and X-Men that made no deals at all with Mephisto were able to stop the deal making heroes, keeping the Baxter Building safe. Mephisto appeared afterwards, claiming that his goal was simply to prove he could make the heroes do whatever he wanted, and all of torture that the heroes had gone through was simply for his amusement. Mephisto left shortly thereafter, with many people upset with those that made the deals with Mephisto, and needing to re-establish the trust. Superior Protection After the events with Mephisto, Otto decided to take a new way to dealing with crime. He began hacking various hero databases (SHIELD, Avengers, and X-Men), sending them all messages through his spider-bots. He claimed that all he did was send messages to them, and so far that does seem to be what it looked to be, but things with Otto Octavius are rarely that cut and dry. SpOck started using his spider-bots on other heroes, using them to tell the various heroes that came in and out of the city that it was his city to protect and they should leave. More and more heroes started to become distrustful of Spider-Man, finding something very off with his behavior. The Avengers started to question him about it, causing Spider-Man to quit due to them not trusting him; in reality, Otto wanted to make sure no one found out what was really going on inside of Spider-Man's head. This came at a time that Spider-Man was named the city's official protector, and was being endorsed by Mayor J. Johna Jameson. The spider-bots seemed to come out of the woodwork, increasely spying on individuals and reporting crimes to the police. The Avengers, and even the X-Men, have started to note how off this was, and have even captured a few spider-bots to study themselves. In the mean time, SpOck has been given the Raft to work out of, and has redubbed it Spider-Island II. During an attack on Horizon Labs by Massacre and Spider-Slayer, Spider-Man killed both of the attackers, much to the shock of all the heroes present. It was at this point in time, that he told them he saw the value in team work, and unvield the Superior Six. The group left the scene to enact their own form of justice upon the city. With Horizon Labs left in shambles, it was taken over by Allan Chemical. The combined companies, along with Liz Allen's son's holdings in OsCorp were all merged into one new company dubbed Alchemax. In the wake of Horizon closing, Peter Parker, who is sitl lsecretly Dr Otto Octavious in disguise, opened up Parker Industries. Powers Same as comic book counter part, post the events of Brand New Day Category:Avengers Category:Canon Category:FF Category:Street Hero Category:Hero Category:New Avengers